ppnfandomcom-20200214-history
Guilty (Hamasaki Ayumi)
Artist Hamasaki Ayumi ; Album : Guilty ; Released : 2008.01.01 (Japan, China & Hong Kong) : 2008.01.04 (Taiwan) : 2008.01.08 (South Korea & Singapore) ; Catalog Number : AVCD-23503/B (CD+DVD) : AVCD-23504 (CDonly) ; Price : ¥ 3,990 (CD+DVD) : ¥ 3,150 (CDonly) ; CD Tracklist # Mirror # (don't) Leave me alone # talkin' 2 myself # decision # GUILTY # fated # Together When... # Marionette ~prelude~ # Marionette # The Judgement Day # glitter # MY ALL # reBIRTH # untitled ~for her~ ; DVD Tracklist # Distance Love (short film) # talkin' 2 myself (PV) # decision (PV) # Together When... (PV) # Marionette (PV) # (don't) Leave me alone (PV) # glitter (making clip) # fated (making clip) # talkin' 2 myself (making clip) # decision (making clip) # Together When... (making clip) # Marionette (making clip) # (don't) Leave me alone (making clip) Information Guilty sold more than 202,000 copies within its first initial week of release, and the combined totals for the first and second weeks put it at the number two sprt with 432,113 copies sold, with Kobukuro's 5296 outselling it by 22,488 copies. Even though this is not Hamasaki's lowest first week sale for an original studio album, it is the first original album from Hamasaki to not debut at the #1 position in Japan. However, it did debut at #1 in other Asian countries such as China and the islands Hong Kong, Singapore, and Taiwan, with 39.78% of total J-pop sales and 6.7% of total music sales for its' 1st week for the latter. The album was released in two versions in Taiwan, a CD+DVD and a CDonly version. The first initial copies on sale came with a limited edition photobook. The CD+DVD version included all the music videos from the single glitter/fated to the digital single Together When..., including making of's. Though the official release date was January 1, 2008, the album was released in stores a week early. The album debuted at number two on the G-Music Combo Chart behind boy band Fahrenheit's sohpomore album Two Sided Fahrenheit but topped the charts on the G-Music J-Pop Chart having 39.78% of all Japanese album sold in Taiwan. On February 28th, Guilty took the #1 position on HMV HK Chart after 56 days on the chart. Hamasaki's official website announced on March 17, 2008 that Guilty will be released digitally in over 26 countries worldwide, a first for any Japanese artist. The album will be digitally released in North America, Oceania, Europe as well as Asian countries where the physical version of the album is already released in Apple iTunes stores. This is officially Hamasaki's first release outside Asia. Promotion In the month of December in 2007, Hamasaki performed live on Japanese TV shows ten times for promotions, mainly with the song "Together When..." (its main promotional track). Hamasaki was also featured on the cover of eight different Japanese magazines during the promoting of Guilty, such as Sweet, Voce, Bea's Up, ViVi, Popteen, Cawaii, S Cawaii and Tokyo Headline. As of late December in Shibuya, Tokyo, there have been many promotional pictures postes around Shibuya. Weekly Oricon Ranks & Charts Category:J-Pop (releases) Category:2008 Albums Category:2008 Oricon Top 20 Albums Category:2008 Oricon Top 100 Albums